Unspoken Words
by demarzi
Summary: When Hermione moves to Australia to live with her parents she thought life couldn't be get better, oh how wrong was she when she accepts a job from the Ministry of Magic back in England her life gets turned upside down will she be able to take it in her stride or will she crack under the pressure? EWE ,rated M for future chapters to be safe, coarse language please no one under 18
1. Ch 1 The Move

**A/N I would like to thank my awesome beta Severus' Malfoy Maiden. This story is for Shannon (my American Mum), Jess and my Twin Ash, thanks girls for all your support and help. Please Review, it makes me write faster. **

'_**Dreams'  
**'Thoughts/inner monolog'_

**Disclaimer I do not own the Harry Potter world (only in my dreams) it belongs to the magnificent JK; I only own this plot and the computer on which it is written. I'm just borrowing it and I don't make any money from writing this.**

Chapter One: The Move

Taking one last look around the small flat, Hermione shrunk down her baggage and placed them in a bag. With a sigh, she opened the door and stepped out for the last time, locking it. Spinning on the top step, she Disapparated with a pop.

Hermione steadied herself and looked around the Burrow. She smiled to herself upon walking into the kitchen. It was filled with chatter and laughter and redheads. Hermione was immediately dragged into a group hug by her 'family'. She tried to will away the tears that were trying to spill from her eyes.

The atmosphere of the small kitchen was rather tense, both Molly and Ginny looked like they were on the verge of breaking down. Brunch was a rather large affair; all the Weasleys had turned up to wish Hermione farewell. George and Fred had their heads bent together and were talking in hurried whispers; the excitement was radiating off of them. Smiling, Hermione knew that they were planning something, she just didn't know what. Turning her attention to Ginny; the pretty redhead tried to convince her to come back more than twice a week, to see her.

Fred and George grabbed Hermione's hands and dragged her out into the yard to reveal their surprise. Looking up into the sky, they had produced a send-off message to me out of fireworks. Hugging them both, she turned around led them back inside, thanking them profusely.

After an emotional afternoon, Hermione left the Burrow by international Portkey. She closed her eyes the moment she felt the tugging from just behind her stomach. The feeling of nausea didn't stop when she finally arrived at her destination. She had to keep her eyes closed while she leaned against the nearest wall trying to recover from the length of the travel and the darkness of the night. Opening her eyes, she looked around and took in her surroundings. A little redbrick one-story old colonial style cottage beckoned to her from the top of the hill. She quickly walked up the path that was set between lovely manicured lawns and massive gum trees, to the cottage. Reaching out to ring the doorbell, she paused. The door was pulled open, and the man standing in the entry was wearing the biggest smile on his face since finding out that Hermione, his daughter, was a witch. Giving him a big hug, she nuzzled his chest as he bent down to kiss the top of my head. "Missed you, kiddo. I'm glad you decided to move in with us. Thank you."

Looking up, she replied, "I missed you too, dad. I'm glad I came."

Chuckling, he led her into the house, which was designed in a mix of Victorian and modern.

"Rachel, we have a guest," Matthew called out. Hearing a small squeal in the kitchen, Rachel Granger ran around the corner and hugged her daughter. "Oh, sweetheart, I've missed you so much!"

"Mum, I've missed you too, but I can't breathe," Hermione managed to say through the bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, of course, sweetie," Rachel replied while looking slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay, mum. Do you mind if I go and drop my bags off in my room?"

"It's the third door on the right, remember?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you, mum. I'll be back." Hermione walked down the hall and opened the door to her room. Her parents had done so much to it since she had last visited.

She unpacked and placed her clothes neatly in the dresser drawers then moved on to hanging items in her closet, which she had to magically enlarge to fit everything.

She heard her mother call from downstairs. Sighing contentedly at her handy work, she closed the closet doors and made her way to the kitchen.

Thinking back on those words her father and mother had told her when she let them know that she wanted to move in with them, she felt a blush rise slightly to her cheeks, knowing that she had gone a little overboard with her space.

Back in her room, she looked from the beautifully decorations, to the extremely large walk-in-robe and bathroom that could easily fit 20 people in it, with room to still move to her very private library that was hidden behind a portrait of the Velma Vannott, a. k. a., the 'Lady of the Night', who was the first woman in power in the Wizarding world.

When she had finished cleaning up and everything was in its place, she heard her mother calling her that dinner was ready.

They ate in relative silence. After helping do the dishes, Hermione excused herself and made her way to her room. She collapsed on the bed and quickly cast a silencing spell, so that the ever present nightmares wouldn't wake her parents. Climbing under the covers, as she couldn't be bothered changing, she fell into a peaceful slumber as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_**She roamed the empty halls, looking for company. Company would ease the heaviness she felt in the pit of her stomach. Quickening her pace, she could hear the footprints of someone approaching behind her. Fear knotted in her stomach and she began to run, frantically looking for an exit. The footsteps were getting closer and the panic was increasing. She choked on a sob as she reached another dead end. The sound of high pitched laughter terrified her. She needed to move. Thinking quickly, she raced towards the sound and took the first exit. Thankfully, the path led to a door. She reached out and turned the handle…**_

A scream passed her lips and she felt the cold sweat over her body. Climbing out of the bed, she stripped off her clothes and turned on the tap in the shower. She let the hot water wash away the terrible images from her head. Closing her eyes against the warmth, the images she'd been trying to keep at bay spilled back. A picture of Bellatrix standing over her, cackling while she gleefully tortured the Muggle-born witch danced in her mind. Hermione remembered silently pleading to Malfoy with her eyes. She watched Harry being carried out from the forest by Hagrid. She saw her family and the Weasley's all dead.

Sinking into the floor, she let the water fall and watched as it mixed with her tears.

When the water began to lose its heat, she reluctantly got out and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body, dried her hair with her wand, and walked over to the mirror to stare at her reflection.

Hermione mentally scolded herself. '_Stop being silly, Hermione. Get a grip. Bellatrix is dead, and Voldemort is dead. Your family and friends are safe. Nothing is going to hurt them_**.'**

Sighing, she walked out of the loo and into her walk-in closet. She was looking for something to wear, realizing she wouldn't be getting back to sleep. She walked over to the fireplace and the portrait of Velma Vannott. "Unspoken words," she whispered, watching the portrait swing open and reveal her private library. She selected her favourite book – a Muggle author. Holding the tatted copy of 'Interview with a Vampire', she walked back out of the room and opened the French doors to sit on the sun lounge. The moonlight that bathed the small courtyard allowed her enough to read by.

Breathing deeply, she smelled the lavender and the daisies that her parents had planted. The trickling of the water from the pond calmed her nerves.

Hermione closed the hard-backed book with a soft tuft of noise and laid back to watch the colours of the sky change from a dark blue-black to light grey and blue then to mix with the oranges, reds and pinks from the sun. The sun was slowly rising up after them. Hermione thought it was a beautiful sight to see. Getting up, she removed the silencing spell and returned the worn book. Hearing her father come back in from outside, Hermione decided to get up and make breakfast.


	2. Ch 2 Unexpected

A/N Thank you to everyone that reviewed my story it makes my day :) a Shout out to Shannon and Jess for helping me when I needed it, thanks ladies. Also to my Beta Severus' Malfoy Maiden for making this story all the better; thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the amazing Harry Potter world, J.K does. All I own is the plot to the story.

Chapter Two: Unexpected

Walking out into the kitchen, Hermione rummaged through the pantry and fridge for something to cook for breakfast She grabbed a few odds and ends together. She decided to cook. The aromas of eggs and bacon, with tomato and mushrooms started to fill the kitchen and make their way through the rest of the house.

Matthew walked around the corner and gave his daughter a quizzical look before saying, "Honey, you don't have to cook breakfast and why are you up so early?"

"Morning, dad. I couldn't sleep and I heard you come in from outside. I assume from feeding the horses? Chores like that work up an appetite. It's my pleasure to make you breakfast."

"Okay sweetheart. How about I make the coffee?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically and continued cooking.

Bringing over everything to the table, Matthew then made his way to wake up Rachel.

The small, reunited family once again ate in silence.

When Hermione finished her meal, she smiled at her parents and cleaned up the kitchen and dishes before heading back to her room to wash up and ready herself for the day.

Hermione swallowed the scream in her throat as she walked into her room. In her fireplace was the ashy representation of her good friend and the newly appointed Minister of Magic for London. "Hello, Kingsley, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Greetings, Miss Granger. I request an audience with you at your earliest convenience. I will be accompanied by your new Minister of Magic, August Pipplebody. We will discuss an important matter with you."

"Sure, when you are ready; come over."

"I'll be seeing you very soon. Until then." with that, he was gone.

She decided that she'd better get quickly changed, and warn her parents.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione was fidgeting in the living room, unable to contain how nervous she was. She was getting rather restless and was about to start pacing when at last the doorbell rang. Rushing out to answer the door, she took in the two men standing in front of her.

The Australian minister reminded her of Fudge; which made her wonder on the compency of this Ministry. Beside him was Hermione's old friend and the new Minister for England, Kingsley Shacklebolt. She offered him a goofy smile and wrapped her arms around his waist in greeting.

Pulling back, she looked at him and said, "Long time no see! How have you been?"

Kingsley smiled. "I've been really good. I would like to introduce you to Minister August Pipplebody."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Minister," Hermione politely replied.

August just smiled and nodded in the young witch's direction.

"Would you follow me, and we can discuss what is on your mind, Minister." Turning around, Hermione lead them both into the lounge room and motioned for them to take a seat. She asked if they would like refreshment and once that was taken care of, got right to the point..

"Minister Kingsley, I don't mean to be forward, but what is this pressing matter about which you wish to speak to me?"

"Well Hermione, we at the Ministry have been pressed to find space in Azkaban for the Death Eaters' that have been recently caught. We believe that we have a solution. Now, before you ask - and I know you will- I am requesting that you keep an open mind. We have considered many options this is the most optimal solution."

"Okay, I can keep an open mind." she says, with a smile trying to hide the skepticism.

"We are proposing a Muggle Immersion program. That's where you fit in. Would you be willing to house and assist in rehabilitating five former Death Eaters? Before you answer," Kingsley rushed, "I want to add that if you do take this position, you will be rewarded with a large sum of Galleons and provided every protection available, both Muggle and wizarding, for both you and your parents to ensure your safety."

"Who are the five?"

"Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape. Please don't let your history with these gentlemen overshadow your decision."

"I'm would like to think about it. I would like to know the security measures that are to be taken and what exactly are the conditions of their rehabilitation."

August spoke up at this point. Hermione had difficulty smothering the smile that ached for release at the extremely high pitch of his voice. "Well, seeing as this is a rather peculiar case, every measure that we can take to make sure that no one escapes and/or hurts someone. We at both Ministries have decided that they aren't allowed to use magic for a year, Hit Wizards will patrol the grounds, there will be curfews for them, which you can instate if you like, Muggle security cameras that will be enchanted to function if you use magic around them. Also, for this to work in the way we want we are suggesting rewarding them for good behavior, at the end of each month and if they don't, they will have privileges revoked."

She processed the new information and remained quiet as her mind flashed up different scenarios. Sensing her visitors impatience and seeing them stand, Hermione rose as well and tuned back into reality in time to hear Kingsley say, "Well Hermione, we have given you a lot to think about. I hope you consider taking the position. Try to get back to August and me within the next two days. We will be off now as we have imposed on your hospitality for longer than expected. We are looking forward to your reply. Goodbye, Hermione."

"Okay thank you, Kingsley. I will get back to you and it was a pleasure to meet you, Minister August."

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Granger," August replied. Hermione watched them both as they walked down the drive and disappeared.

Sighing, she made her way to the kitchen to grab a mug of hot chocolate and collapse back on the lounge to ponder her predicament.

Hermione's mother, Rachel, sat down and asked, "What's on your mind, dear?"

Hermione looked over at her mum and can't help but smile at how well she knew Hermione, even after the years that passed.

"Mum, I got a job offer that I don't know if I should take or not. I don't know if I can do it," she said with a defeated tone. Pulling Hermione into a hug, her mum asked what the job was and what it entailed.

Leaning into the security of her mother's arms, Hermione started at the beginning and continued through the end. The emotional monologue included the expression of Hermione's fears of not being able to suppress her animosity towards a couple of them, particularly towards a certain blonde.

Rachel kissed her daughter's head, and said, "Your father and I will support your decision on this. We won't force you to accept it if you don't feel that you would be able to let go of past events. And if you do accept, we will help you the entire time. Don't stress about it, honey. I suggest going for a ride to clear your head then come back and make a list of pros and cons. Relax in the bath or with a good book, and get a good sleep." Giggling at her suggestion, Hermione looked up at her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks mum, I think I will do exactly that. You don't mind that I won't be helping with the chores?"

"Of course I don't mind, silly. Now, go do what I suggested so you can stop worry about it." The tone of finality stopped Hermione from perusing the matter more. Smiling at Rachel, she gave her another hug and ran to get changed.

The next morning, she wrote her reply to both Ministers in the hope that she'd done the right thing. …Now to just tell my friends.


	3. Ch 3 The Arrival Part 1

A/N Thank you to my beta Severus' Malfoy Maiden and to Shannaon, Jess and you girls. Thank you to everyone that reveiwed and favorited my stroy it makes my day.

Dislaimer: I don't own anything other then the plot/

Chapter Three: The Arrival - Part One

Hermione's POV

Taking some parchment and a quill, she went outside. Looking around the small indoor garden, she placed her writing implements on the seat at the back.

Hermione took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh scents of the garden, and tried to find the words to put on paper to tell her friends what she had got herself into. Deciding just to write what ever came to mind, she found it nearly impossible to call to her new owl, Ophelia. Managing the courage, she sent her off, and the weight lifted from Hermione's shoulders with the knowledge that they would soon know. Lying back on the seat, she watched the sun begin its decent. The sky was a watercolour portrait of warm fire-burnt oranges and cobalt blues as the sun hit different types of clouds on its journey into the sea.

The sky had just turned dark when she finally got up from her place and made her way inside. As she reached the edge of the kitchen door, a familiar hoot brought her out of her reverie. She looked around for the source and discovered an inconspicuous Ministry owl sitting on the window ledge. It looked tired and a bit hungry. She quickly untied the letter from its legs and grabbed an owl treat from the window sill, a bowl of water for him to drink and gave him a small pat on the head for his service.

Hermione stayed while he drank, stroking his back. With a hoot of thanks, he abruptly flew off and left her standing with the letter, slightly confused. She'd expected the owl linger, most did. She was in a mood to talk to something that didn't talk back. Hermione opened the letter and read the contents:

Miss Granger,

I would like to inform your parents that as they have agreed to the arrangement and the security measures, their property will be properly secured tomorrow for the upcoming transportation of the new inhabitants whom will be arriving on the 8th of May, which is in two days from tomorrow. Please be ready at 8 am sharp for the arrival of our employees.

Yours,

August Pipplebody

Minister of Magic – Australia

Sitting down at the table, Hermione's mum placed her dinner in front of her. Instead of eating, the small pensive witch pushed the food around the plate with her fork.

"Hermione, what is the matter?" Rachel asked.

"I got a letter of Minister Pipplebody tonight and he is sending a group of wizards tomorrow to secure the property and the new 'workers' will be here on the 8th."

Hermione's shoulders dropped with defeat. Why did she say yes? Why did she agree to house several people that hated her and that she hated equally? Because you're a sucker for people in need, that's just you.

Excusing herself from the table, Hermione walked straight into her bathroom to take a long bath, with the scents of vanilla and lavender. The aroma relaxed her. She closed her eyes and thought about what it would be like to have the former Slytherins in her parents' home. Would it be like school or have they changed?

A certain blond found his way into her thoughts, with his smug expression and his most annoying smirk. Flinging her eyes open, she quickly berated herself for letting him make his way into her head once more.

Gahhhhhh! Damn you, Malfoy!

At that moment, Hermione promised herself that she wouldn't let him revert back to his old ways. She wasn't going to stand for it! He would play by her rules. Rising out of the water, she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body.

Evening ablutions complete, she cast a silencing spell and locking charm before she climbed into bed for sleep.

~Two days later~

It was an ordinary day, except for the fact that today could be the worst day of them all. Going through the morning ritual, Hermione left to go to the stables to say good morning to her father and say hello to the stallion she got as a gift last year; a beautiful purebred Arab named Shadow. He was pure black and felt very silky like the way water caresses against a shore in the middle of the night.

Walking in, she noticed her father wasn't there. Going to the end stall, Hermione greeted Shadow, her familiar, and his black orbs lit up when he saw that it was her. "Hey buddy, did you miss me?" she asked him, laughing when he nudged her to get a pat.

"I'll take that as a yes. Did you want to go for a ride this morning? I could use your help to calm my nerves. What do you say?" He nudged her again with his nose. Forgoing the usual, she decided to ride him bare back. She told herself that wasn't like anyone would actually see her, so why not? Using the outside fence to give her a boost up, she climbed on and they set off.

Reaching the edge of the little woodland area her father created, she couldn't help the smile that adorned her face as she took in the growth. Edging Shadow forward, she progressed to the small creek and instead of following it down to the lake, Hermione manoeuvred Shadow to go the other way, so that they could find the source of the water. After about thirty minutes, the witch and her familiar reached a meadow where it bordered on a larger creek. The meadow was so beautiful, almost dreamlike for the amount of magical flora inhabiting the space and fauna. It doesn't look like anyone had been there for a very long time, if not ever. That thought alone made it all the more special.

Hermione dismounted and watched shadow drink from the stream. She noticed the different types of flowers and plants; all that had found a home in the unlikely climate: Daisies, Lavender, Moly, Belladonna, Aconite and most strangely the fire seed bush, the Alihotsy (or the Hyena Tree). Nearly all these plants had native origins elsewhere, yet here they were, living in Australia. It amazed her still what magic could accomplish.

Lost in thought, she felt Shadow drawing her out. She glanced at her watch and realized she was late. Jumping up, she used the rock to help her mount Shadow, urging him into a canter almost immediately.

Racing back, the wind whipped through her hair, and soon they reached the edge of the small woodland where she could see a group of people, among them was her father, and a blond wizard she recognized immediately.


	4. Ch 4 The Arrival Part 2

**A/N: A big thank you to my beta Storyseamstress95 for helping me with this chapter so here is the edited version of this chapter. Tell me what you think. R&R**

Looking at the empty white walls of my jail cell, I kept thinking: _What is going to happen?_ I've already spent three months in Azkaban with fellow friends and Death Eaters and I can't help the dread that fills my stomach.

_What do they want and why am I here?_ I was asking myself these questions, trying to find a logical answer. The ticking of the clock sitting above the door seemed slower as I waited for the Minister for Magic to come in; withdrawing into my own reality I thought back to what freedom was like. The taste of the wind against my skin, the feel of the grass beneath my feet, the feel of your familiar bed in your own room. Doing what I liked when I liked, having control of my life and not having someone dictate of how I should act and who I should be.

That's what I missed the most, the control I used to have. I haven't had that for a few years now. First my father was controlling, making me act the way he meant for me to behave, censoring the things I say and the way that I'm meant to be better than everyone. Well, everyone except bloody Granger, she always had to better than me at everything. God damn her, why does she have to be the best? Before I could think of an answer to my own question, I was interrupted from my internal pondering. The chair in front of me scraped against the floor as it was pulled out from under the table, and sat upon by Minister Shacklebolt.

"Minister how can I be of assistance?" I inquired in a bored drawl.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, there is a new rehabilitation program that we are testing and we would like to include you and a few of your… friends to enter and go through the process. We will provide more information if you accept." He said this as if he were merely talking about the weather.

"Well how long do I have to think about my answer?" I asked, the curiosity making me slightly nervous.

"You will have 2 hours to decide, no more. The arrangements will need to be made as soon as possible."

_Dear Merlin, if I don't accept, I'll never get out of this shit hole._

"Minister, that won't be necessary. I suppose I will attend as long as I can get away from this God awful place where happiness comes to die," I said, sighing in the process, making my decision sound so final.

"Wonderful Mr. Malfoy, guards will be here to pick you up and take you to your destination," he said, sounding please as he left the room.

**Two days before departure**

I took a final look over the information, and was secretly overjoyed I was going to Australia. To the Land Down Under. _A new start._

My bags were packed, and all was ready as I sat in a cell that was a little nicer than the one I used to have, flicking through the information that Kingsley had promised me, brought by the guards who were supposed to be taking me to my new destination. The only thing jumping out at me, besides the lack of being able to use magic and the expectation of interacting with MUGGLES, was the aspect of rewards for good behavior, something to do with movies? Whatever those were. Days out and, something I was really looking forward to, horse riding; that was something I knew I was good at and I thought it would be familiar besides my friends. Feeling slightly better and cheering up a little, I knew if I could last through this, I'd be able to accomplish anything, and, hell, I'd be able to get back on the saddle.

**8th of May**

_Oh shit, today is the day that we go to "loser land". Oh Merlin, why did I agree? FUCK!_

My mind screamed at me, trying to still my knee, which was bouncing with nerves. I looked around the Ministry lobby, waiting for the inevitable departure. The click-clack of shoes on the polished floor, the whoosh of people Flooing, the swishing of the cloaks, the stale air fragranced with cigar smoke and a pungent aroma of all the different colognes and perfumes attack my senses, giving me an instant headache. Placing my head in my hands I try to calm myself down, closing my eyes while I can feel sweat dotting my forehead. I noticed a presence in front of me and reluctantly looked up, only to set my sights on a very gleeful looking Weasel.

"What are you looking at Weasel?" I snap at him; I'm really not in the mood for this shit.

"Oh shut up ferret! I don't want to be here, but we are both stuck with each other, so don't give me an excuse to not let you go through with this," Ronald Weasley states with a snort.

"Excuse me; what are you fucking talking about? Being stuck in the same situation as me, really, that's the best joke I've heard in the last year or more," I say, a sarcastic chuckle escaping my lips.

"Oh grow up Death eater boy; I'm one of the Aurors handling your special case, so bloody deal with it," Weasley says moodily.

My eyes nearly bulge out of my head "Wait, what Auror?… You-r-r… n-n-not coming; are you?" My voice betraying me as it breaks with the fear that I'm too have to spend the next year with Jolly ol' Weasel-bee.

"Well yes, I will be. And if you annoy me… so help me Malfoy I will make it hell for you." The tone of his voice kept me from retorting. What else could I do in the lobby of the Ministry; it's not as if the place wasn't crawling with Aurors. I look around and spot another bleeping Gryffindork, a breed of Hogwartian the Ministry seemed to have an affinity for over the past year.

Finally after an incredibly long time, the Minister for Magic made an appearance. Time to get the show on the road.

I don't really pay attention to what he has to say, and don't hear him say whose residence we were going to be staying at; I was dragged out of my reverie by Pansy shaking me.

"What?" I snap at her.

"Draco, we are leaving now," Pansy said, jerking her head towards the door. I nodded in acknowledgment as she continued to talk, but I just tuned her out and decided to follow the rest of the unlucky suckers, the people doomed to this experiment with me.

Gathering round a small table, the Minister takes a coin of some sort and mutters the incantation to activate the portkey; as soon as I all touch the portkey, I felt the familiar tug at the base of my spine, pulling me towards the destination.

**In Australia**

Touching back down on the ground, I look around and take in my surroundings. The heat is almost overwhelming, the sun is scorching hot and already I can feel the beads of sweat donning my brow. I wiped the back of my hand across my forehead and distracted myself by looking at the details of the small house at the top of the smallish hill. A long driveway with tall trees lining the drive, the little white type structure situated further back. The grass was well manicured and had tidy flowerbeds all along the edge of the house.

**5 hours ago**

A small cough catches my attention. I turned and found that it belonged to a stout little man; it made me think that Fudge may have had a twin. A high pitched voice emits from the short and tubby man, "Welcome all to Australia, I'm your new Minister for Magic during your stay here. Now as you already have been informed, animosity towards the Grangers will not be tolerated."

_Wait did he just say Grangers?... It can't be there has to be another lot of Grangers._

"They have graciously accepted you into their home to live and work with them. Also I believe that you know their lovely daughter as she went to school with most of you."

_Oh shit it is her, no-no-no this year will be hell._

We walked up the drive and reached the front door, which the Minister knocked on promptly. I shifted my weight from foot to foot, anxiously waiting to see who would come to the door. The door was pulled open by a giant of a man, a wary smile planted on his face. He stretched his arm out to meet the Minister's, and shaking his hand, the Minister introduces him as Hermione's father.

We get shown around the house, leaving out the bedrooms; I can only guess which would be _hers_; plucking up what courage I can find, I ask "So where is Gr- Hermione?"

The monster of a man who is her father replies, "She has gone for a ride. It shouldn't be much longer until she joins us."

Tuning out the rest of their talk, I notice the pictures on the side table of a small girl with unruly hair, most of them not taken in her Hogwarts school uniform until the year before; picking one up, I look at a smiling Hermione with the dumb and dumber twins standing on either side of her, taken at where I assumed the Burrow would be. _She looks so beautiful._

Wait, I shouldn't be thinking that. She can't be beautiful, she's _not_. I try to make the lame attempt at denial seem plausible. Placing it back, I follow everyone outside; taking in my surroundings I notice that everything is really neat and visually appeasing. It was the type of garden my mother would like. _Maybe when this is all over, I might be able to bring her here to show her what these Muggles have been able to accomplish._

I noticed a little structure to the west that overlooked the lake and thought it would make a really nice place to relax; walking over there the group follows me. I looked around the grounds and noticed the girl riding a horse bare back, her light blue dress blowing in the breeze created by its pace, watching as her hair is blown back, saw the slight pink in her cheeks. She slowed her horse down and finally stopped about fifteen to twenty meters away from us. She dismounted and took in the group, gazing upon every one of my friends. Finally her eyes landed on me, traveling from my feet to my grey eyes in surprise.

Granger managed to look away and blushed profusely, her horse giving her the distraction she needed. I couldn't make myself look away from her as she walked toward us very slowly, her eyes fixed upon the ground. She finally reached us and I have to remind myself over and over to keep from saying anything exceedingly stupid.

Minister August smiled and said, "Hello Miss Granger! The group has arrived."

Boldly, yet at the same time shyly, Granger fixed her eyes upon the Minister's face and said, "I'm sorry I'm so late, I didn't realize how late I had been."

The Minister laughed merrily and said, "That's alright."

Smiling at her parents, Granger took another look at our group, but this time she avoided me. _I will have to get to the bottom of that while I'm here._

She conversed with her father, then turned around and said that she will join us as soon as she takes her beloved 'Shadow' back to his stall and gets him settled. I watch her as she mounted her stallion and the cantered off. Blaise, noticing this, nudged me and smirked knowingly.

_Damn I'm going to have to watch it when I watch her. This could be my new game: watching Granger; it could be interesting enough._


	5. Ch 5 Food For Thought

**A/N okay sorry for not posting soon i think my beta has given up on me. This chapter is only short but i will have the next chapter up hopefully no longer than a fortnight. Thanks to everyone for review and for following my story it makes my day to read your words. This is for Shannon, Jess and my loving twin Ash, thank you all for your support and your help its greatly appreciated. Review and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter Five - Food for Thought**

**Hermione's POV**  
_Time changes how you perceive people take Malfoy as an example. The pratty, ignorant boy I went to school with, the bully of my first seven years of Hogwarts, my enemy. How can he cause a reaction in me like the way he did with that one look. How could he stand to look at me with lust dripping through his gaze? How could he just look at me that way after seeing his aunt torture me and cave that awful word in my arm.  
Why? Why couldn't he have at least expressed remorse before taking up this offer? Why does he have to make me want him? OMG this year is going to be hell.  
_The jostle of Shadow slowing down brings me out of my internal debate. Dismounting I lead Shadow to the stall at the back; where I go about grooming him and refilling his hay and water. Looking towards my beloved horse I whisper "Wish me luck." Turning towards the door I walk out of the barn towards those people that made my education so horrible. When i get closer to them I notice Malfoy's eyes keep following me; in embarrassment I look down to the ground and try to stop from shifting nervously under his gaze. The rest of the group had turned to leave to the explore there grounds, Malfoy just stays put and keeps looking at me weirdly; "Hey Malfoy you do know what tomorrow is right?"  
"Course I do Granger it's Sunday." He replies smugly,  
"Well yes it is but its actually your first day of rehabilitation so enjoy the counselling." I said with a huge smirk on my face; with that I leave to go back to the house and let him stew over what I have said.

**Draco's POV  
9th of May **  
This day just keeps dragging, that stupid woman wouldn't shut up all through our sessions not that I was paying attention the view through the window was so much more captivating. _The way her dress swirled around her body as she danced in the gardens thinking no one could see her, some weird wires protruding out of her ears. The sun reflecting on her hair making a glowing halo, the smile on her face and the look of passion in her movements; what I wouldn't give to be the one to make her smile and laugh, to be the one to make her feel that passion.  
_"Now Draco why do you think you took the 'Mark' at such an young age?" the stupid bint asked  
"Hmm I don't know maybe because it was expected" I bit back at her  
"Why do you think that was?"  
"How bout you ask my stupid dead beat father" smirking as she looked slightly put out before scribbling furiously in a book thing full of parchment.  
"Draco please tell me how you're feeling about this new situation?"  
"How bout you tell me how the fuck you would feel?" 'Ha that should wipe that concern look right off her face'  
"Why such hostility Mr Malfoy?"  
"Why so many questions?"  
Finally pushing her patience she dismissed me from the session.

**A/N Also i wanted to say that this story will most likely not be sticking totally with the decade in which JK wrote it in there will be mentions of modern technologies, movies and song just because i couldnt find these that i liked for it, clothing will not be for the time period as i hated the fashion. 3 Shaina **


	6. Ch 6 A Slither of Snape

**A/N This chapter is here finally, I'm extremly sorry about the lenght but I've never done Snape's POV before. This chapter wouldn't of been this good i****f it wasn't for my amazing beta Severus' Malfoy Maiden. For Beautiful-Liar 13 this chapter is for you. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot sadly. **

Chapter Six - A Slither of Snape

A story of Severus Snape

'Journal'

I wish for death, but it is just outside my grasp.

Lily has been murdered; He killed her.

Of course He is fully capable of murder and needed no other reason than and she was a Muggle-born, but I am unable to grapple with the fact that he killed her when I asked for her to be spared. I am a selfish man, but I loved her so much.

The trouble with loving is that the ones you love die all too soon. Since Lily there has been but one: Michelle Warrens, a beautiful half blood. She had the kindest heart. Bellatrix killed Michelle in a fit of rage. It was reminiscent of the Muggle fairy tale Cinderella, when her step-sisters tore apart her dress for the ball, only this was more vicious and fatal. Michelle warmed even the coldest hearts; people who were incapable of love. It was her special way. She was one of a kind.

I should have learnt not to get too close to a woman, but there is a desire that cannot be filled by solidarity

Professor Aurora Sinistra. She is much like a gnat that will not leave. I have to contently remind myself not to get grow any emotional attachment towards her. Though, I suspect she would like nothing more..

I am confused by her persistence. I make a conscience effort to repel her in order to preserve her life – to help her avoid the pain that inevitably comes from knowing me, but she ignores me. Alas, it is because of her wilful indignation and stubborn presentation that I find myself missing her. It will be another year before we meet again. I have reluctantly promised to owl, but she didn't realize how easily I wanted to agree. I will count the months and look forward to seeing her again. I must also practice patience in light of my companion. As Aurora has attempted to bring the humanity out in me, this insufferable swot will surely stomp it into the ground and resurrect what Aurora worked so hard to dissolve.


	7. 7 Realisations

Chapter Seven - Realisations

One Month Later

It's times like these that made Hermione smile; the intensity of the oncoming storm, the anticipation of the resounding thunder and the powerful rawness of the lightning.

Though finding herself in the stables when the storm hit, she decided to use the time she now had to have a much needed chat with Shadow.

"Oh Shadow, I need your help. I don't know what to do. He is driving me round the bend. I can't figure him out and it's so frustrating. Is he actually sincere or is he just playing us all so he can end this sooner? Gahhhh... Why does it have to be Draco 'Freaking' Malfoy?!"

Sighing, she continued, "He has been nicer to everyone, though I have noticed he has been nicer to me. Am I just imagining it or is he actually making an effort to correct his ways? This just totally sucks; why can't I figure him out? It would be less confusing for me and not as likely to drive me crazy with over thinking it."

Looking into his eye, she said, "Do you want to know a secret? He is the first person I think about when I wake up and the last before I go to sleep. You don't think I could be falling for him could you? Because I really don't want to; I couldn't possibly like him."

Shadow just nudged her as her panic rose. "I couldn't! I just couldn't. Please, no! I can't love him... Could I? Shit!"

A knock on the wall startled her. "So Granger, who is it you love?

A/N I going to say the wait for this chapter has been from me lossing my interest due to lack of response to this story. The next chapter will be updated soon. Thanks again to the amazing Severus' Malfoy Maiden my beta, for this.


	8. Ch 8 A Painted Picture

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, in between moving houses and the birth of my niece I haven't had much time to upload this chapter. It seems as if my beta is no more so sorry about any mistakes. Reviews help my muse greatly.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize except for the plot and anything you don't recognize

Chapter Eight - A Painted Picture

The look of shock evident on Hermione's face. "How long have you been there for?"

"Not long at all, I came looking for you when you didn't show up at the house when the storm arrived, your father said you where down here I was just making sure your all right."

"Oh, well thank you."

"Granger, you still haven't answered my question. Who is it you love?"

"Why do you care Malfoy? Why is it any of your bussiness who I may or may not have feelings for?"

"I don't care I'm just curious on who has the 'bookworms' knickers in a twist."

"Haven't you ever hear that curiousity killed the cat?"

"I always thougt it was the Hippogriff. Dang I must be wrong." He replies with a lopsided grin.

"What has gotten into you these past weeks, your not the Malfoy I know and dislike. Are you sure you haven't been oblivated?"

"I haven't and I would say can't a bloke be nice to someone like you once in a while?"

The way Hermiones' face turned red, Draco knew he said the wrong thing. "HOW DARE YOU! WHAT IS THAT SUPOSE TO MEAN? HUH? SOMEONE LIKE ME. Fuck you Malfoy." She spat out venomously.

Holding his hands out in defence, "It doesn't mean anything Hermione, I'm just saying that I should of been a lot nicer to you at school. It shouldn't of had to come to this to realise that I was wrong. Your a beautiful and an intellegant woman, why wouldn't I be nicer to you?"

Confused at why he had called her 'Hermione' instead of 'Granger' she nearly didn't hear the rest of what he said. "Wait you think I'm beautiful?"

"Really Hermione is that all you got out of that? Is that I called you beautiful?"

Waiting for a reply, he kept looking directly at her; a small nod was all the reply he got. "I know I've been a real jerk to you and I know I can't fix it but please let me try okay?"

Hermione just nodded again and was shocked when Draco picked her hands up and held them while he said, "Please give me a chance to right my wrongs and show you the man I have become. I promise you wont be disapointed."

Looking up at him under her eye lashes and with a with a faint blush developing on her cheeks; a small whispered answer of "Okay" sang like a thousand angles sing and making Dracos' heart affluter. Leaning over he presses his lips on hers and nearly dies from the sheer softness of them. Moving back he basks in the ruby red blush staining her cheeks and tells her; "Your parents said that dinner is cooked." Slowly dropping her warm hands he takes a couple steps back and closes his hands again at the lingerling warmth of her small hands and leads the way back to the house.


End file.
